La única e indicada para mi
by Meryttax
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, Naya y Heather tuvieron una conexión especial: "El destino ha tendido una mano" solían explicar. Y esa era la mejor manera de describirla. HeYa RPF.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: Este es el primer RP fic que escribo y la idea nació básicamente tras ver demasiadas entrevistas de Naya y Heather en Youtube. La idea de este fic es, en diferentes capítulos, tomar en cuenta situaciones canon acerca del show para contar la historia y evolución de su relación. Obviamente nada es real, sólo producto de imaginación. ****Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Si había algo que la morena actriz debía agradecer a su trabajo, era el cambio increíble que su vida tuvo desde que se unió al elenco de Glee. Cualquiera pensaría que se refería a su nuevo estilo de vida, las comodidades, el dinero y todas las cosas que la fama conllevaba, pero más allá de todo el lujo o cosas materiales, Naya Rivera estaba agradecida de las increíbles personas – y eventualmente amigos - que conoció gracias a este show. Pero si tenía que referirse a una cosa en particular - o a alguien, mejor dicho – la hermosa rubia de ojos azules era sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que le había pasado.

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, Naya tuvo una conexión especial con Heather. Era difícil de explicar, aún era difícil de explicarlo, pero de que Naya sabía que la bailarina también sintió esa conexión, toda lógica o razonamiento desapareció; "El destino ha tendido una mano" solían decir frecuentemente en entrevistas cuando les preguntaban sobre su amistad. Y esa era, literalmente, la mejor manera de describirla.

_Luego de haber grabado la primera escena en la que tuvo su primera línea en la serie, Naya se dirigió al otro estudio donde otra escena con más cheerios sería filmada. Era bastante simple, y sí, también un poco extraña ya que la primera toma era básicamente de su trasero meneándose mientras mostraba lo cortas y provocativas que las faldas del uniforme de la cheerios eran. Sólo bastaron tres tomas y la escena estaba lista. Mientras esperaba las instrucciones del director y el resto de los actores que hacían de jugadores del equipo de fútbol llegaban al set, una de las actrices que interpretaba a una cheerio se acercó a ella.  
><em>

"_Bailas muy bien" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa en su cara.  
><em>

"_Gracias" respondió un tanto confundida por el cumplido inesperado.  
><em>

"_Soy Heather. Heather Morris." se presentó extendiendo su mano mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules brillando como si también sonrieran.  
><em>

_El nombre y el rostro de la rubia se asociaron en su mente. "Naya Rivera" sonrió la morena agitando su mano para saludarla. "¿Eres la chica que fue bailarina de Beyoncé, verdad?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, tratando de verificar su suposición.  
><em>

_Jenna y Chris no habían parado de hablar sobre ella desde el primer ensayo que tuvieron con ella y les enseñó la coreografía de 'Single Ladies', recalcando lo excelente bailarina que era, además de simpática y hermosa. Fue tanto el comentario de los dos que ella y Dianna, tras haberse enterado que la chica había sido contratada como la tercera cheerio en la serie, decidieron mirar uno de los ensayos que Jenna y Chris tenían con ella. A simple vista, Naya les tuvo que dar la razón: la bailarina era extremadamente talentosa y de una belleza innegable. _

_Heather tímidamente pasó su mano para arreglar su flequillo. "Sí, todo el mundo me llama así aquí" dijo soltando una ligera risa a la cual la morena se unió._

_Ambas fueron distraídas de su breve conversación por la fuerte voz del director, pidiendo que todos los actores se colocaran en posición para comenzar a grabar la siguiente escena del club de celibato.  
><em>

"_Ok, nos vemos por ahí" le dijo la rubia apretando ligeramente el brazo de Naya para luego, haciendo una ligera pirueta, voltearse y ubicarse en su lugar. Naya juraría que se quedó congelada por varios minutos ahí antes de tomar posición y comenzar a grabar.  
><em>

* * *

><p>La idea de compartir cada éxito profesional con su mejor amiga era una oportunidad que pocas personas tenían. Definitivamente una de las cosas por las que tenía que estar agradecida era por su mejor amiga Heather. Mientras se arreglaba para asistir a una de las tantas cenas en honor a la serie - Naya aún estaba sorprendida por el tremendo éxito que Glee tuvo en su primera temporada – su teléfono vibró. Dejando encima de un mueble los aros que se estaba comenzando a colocar, tocó la pantalla de su iPhone para leer el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.<p>

_Hay bar abierto y cóctail. De todas maneras come algo antes de salir, no quiero que quedes inconsciente como la semana pasada. Te amo. Hemo.  
><em>

Meneó la cabeza al recordar el último evento del que Heather estaba hablando. El sábado pasado, cuando todo el cast estuvo invitado al cumpleaños de Jenna, Naya durmió toda la tarde para tratar de recuperarse de la maratón de tequilas que ella y Kevin habían tenido en su departamento el viernes por la noche, causando que llegara dos horas tarde sin haber comido nada desde el día anterior. Bajo la atenta mirada y compañía de Heather durante toda la noche, Naya bailó y bebió todo el alcohol que los garzones ofrecían y después de eso sólo recordaba haber despertado la mañana siguiente en el sillón de Heather, con Ashley sentada a su lado mientras veía tele y comía un tazón de cereales.

_Estoy atrasada otra vez. Ahora asegúrate que despierte en tu cama ;-)  
><em>

El nivel de confianza que existía entre ambas nació desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, pero siendo completamente honesta, Naya no sabía cómo ni cuándo este tipo de bromas, miradas y gestos se hicieron comunes entre ella y Heather. Si bien, sabía que no era algo a lo que no debía darle mucha importancia, últimamente no había podido dejar de tratar de leer alguna señal en Heather. Porque, por supuesto, Naya la encontró hermosa desde el primer instante en que la vio. Algo en la manera de bailar de la rubia la atrapó completamente y ese encanto creció aún más cuando se hicieron mejores amigas.

_Bueno, eso depende de cómo te portes hoy a la noche ;)  
><em>

Naya podría jurar que seguía creciendo día a día.


	2. Capítulo 1: Celos

**CAPÍTULO 1  
><strong>

Los flashes se dispararon automáticamente en cuanto bajó de su Range Rover para entregarle las llaves a uno de los encargados de seguridad quien lo estacionaría en un lugar exclusivo para los invitados al evento. Había una pequeña alfombra roja donde primero debía dar un par de entrevistas y luego posar para las cámaras. Mientras un periodista la mantenía ocupada con preguntas bastante trilladas como _qué canción le gustaría cantar _o _qué artista invitado le gustaría que estuviera en la serie, _Naya comenzó a buscar a alguno de sus compañeros de elenco para alejarse un poco de la prensa y evitar la pregunta más incómoda que sabía más de alguien le haría: si era verdad que ella y Mark terminaron. ¿Un par de citas y sexo casual por más o menos dos meses se consideraba una relación? No. Mark y ella aclararon eso desde el principio, por eso quizás al saber que él comenzó a salir con otra chica no tuvo la gravedad – e incluso, la importancia – que todos esperaban. Pero en lugar de explicar eso optó por negar los rumores y clasificar su estatus como de "sólo amigos". Al fin y al cabo, solamente el círculo más cercano de sus compañeros de elenco lo sabía.

Al decidirse – mentalmente - a responder el último par de preguntas, la morena sintió que alguien la abrazó por la espalda y posó su mentón en su hombro.

"Acá estás" pronunció Kevin dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Hola" dijo acercándose al micrófono del periodista que estaba entrevistando a Naya para luego saludar con su mano como si fuese la primera vez que saldría en la televisión.

"Este es mi amigo, Kevin" Naya lo presentó al periodista apuntándolo hacia el lado con su dedo pulgar "Puede que no lo reconozcan porque siempre está en una silla de ruedas" bromeó.

"Es cierto" concordó el chico. "Pero puedo caminar" dijo mirando a Naya.

Al observar la complicidad entre ambos el periodista decidió terminar la entrevista y les pidió que posaran ambos ante las cámaras, lo que Naya agradeció mentalmente.

"Te ves hermosa, bee" dijo Kevin mientras abrazaba su cintura y la observaba de pies a cabeza. El vestido negro de la morena y el pelo tomado en una cola hacían que su figura se viera aún más perfecta.

"Gracias, bee" le dijo sonriendo. "Me gustan los suspensores, te ves súper elegante" comentó mientras ambos se volteaban para posar ante las cámaras.

Al terminar la sesión de fotos, ambos entraron al salón VIP del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. La habitación estaba rodeada de posters de la serie, arreglos florales como si se tratase de un matrimonio extremadamente fino y luces como si fuera un club clandestino, la mezcla perfecta de elegancia y glamur hollywoodense. Garzones recorrían todos los rincones ofreciendo aperitivos y coctails, tal y como Heather se lo dijo en el mensaje de texto. Naya y Kevin no dudaron en aceptar un vodka tonic como primera ronda.

Luego de un par de minutos Cory, Lea, Dianna y Harry llegaron al lugar y todos decidieron tomar asiento en los sofás de cuero que se encontraban en un rincón del espacio VIP, a penas dejando espacio en la pequeña mesa que había a causa de los tragos que cada uno estaba bebiendo.

Al poco rato, Chris, Mark, Amber y Jenna se unieron a las conversaciones y risas que el resto mantenía. Naya mirando a su alrededor, sacó su teléfono para ver la hora.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien?" preguntó Dianna inclinándose hacia un costado para mirar el teléfono entre las manos de Naya.

"No precisamente" respondió Naya guardándolo nuevamente en su cartera.

"Estoy segura que debe estar atascada en el tráfico" la rubia pronunció sin mencionar su nombre, pero sabiendo a quién la morena debía estar esperando.

Naya puso los ojos en blanco cuando Dianna le dio suaves palmadas en su pierna como si estuviera consolándola.

"Necesito otro trago" informó poniéndose de pie. Dianna la miró arqueando perfectamente una ceja al más puro estilo Quinn Fabray. "Tengo sed" se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que sean dos" dijo Kevin extendiendo su vaso vacío "¡Vodka tonic!" gritó mientras Naya se dirigía a la barra, como si la chica no supiera lo que habían estado bebiendo hace un rato.

Era ridículo, pero Naya estaba nerviosa esperando a Heather. Últimamente en cada evento, después de un par de tragos y varios bailes, ambas habían estado _bastante_ cercanas. En la privacidad del tráiler que desde mitades de la primera temporada compartían o cuando cenaban juntas en sus hogares y se quedaban a dormir, era natural ser bastante de piel, abrazarse e incluso de vez en cuando besarse ligeramente en la boca como saludo o despedida. Pero últimamente Naya no había podido sacarse de la mente la _cercanía_ totalmente diferente que existía cuando estaban en fiestas o eventos. O mejor dicho, la cercanía que existía cuando el alcohol y el baile se mezclaban y parecía que el aire se hacía escaso en donde fuera que estuviesen, sólo importaban la música y las manos curiosas de Heather recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tras tomar en sus manos los tragos que gentilmente el barman extendió, la mirada de la morena se dirigió a la entrada, donde los fuertes flashes de cámaras fotográficas relampagueaban contra la oscuridad del lugar. La puerta se cerró y pudo distinguir con facilidad la figura que se acercaba al sector donde todos sus compañeros se encontraban. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se apresuró a llevar los tragos a la mesa.

"¡Miren quién llegó por fin!" Cory se puso de pie extendiendo sus brazos para saludar en un apretado abrazo a Heather.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo separándose mientras saludaba a cada miembro del cast con un beso en la mejilla, Naya aún estaba de pie al lado de Kevin tras haberle pasado su vodka tonic, observando con atención a la rubia bailarina "Aunque no es mi culpa, tuve que esperar hasta última hora a Taylor"

Al oír el inconsciente anuncio de la bailarina, Naya bebió un largo sorbo de su trago.

"¿Viniste con tu novio?" preguntó Lea mientras tomaba la mano de Heather para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras evitaba pisar a Dianna.

"Sí, debe estar… Por ahí" dijo moviendo las manos señalando ningún lugar en específico "Hola, Nay" la saludó con un abrazo al terminar su recorrido alrededor de la mesa, sus manos descansando casualmente en los brazos de la morena "Veo que empezaste sin mí, como siempre" bromeó mirando el vaso que su amiga sostenía en la mano. Naya solamente soltó una sonrisa forzada y al ver que el novio de la bailarina se acercaba hacia ellas, tomó asiento entre medio de Kevin y Dianna.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Kevin, mirando de reojo cómo Heather y su novio se saludaban con un ligero beso en la boca.

"Perfecto" le respondió Naya sarcásticamente mientras observaba su vaso.

"Deberías ser un poco menos obvia, ¿Sabes?" sugirió el Dianna quitándole el trago para tomar un sorbo.

"Cállense" dijo Naya recuperando su vaso. "Se supone que ustedes deberían ser mi apoyo moral en este momento" gruñó mientras terminaba su segundo vodka.

Kevin y Dianna, sus mejores amigos a parte de Heather, sabían perfectamente lo que había estado rondando su cabeza durante las últimas semanas. Como eran testigos y sabían perfectamente el comportamiento _cercano_ de ambas en el set y en salidas y fiestas con los demás, Naya no pudo negarse a admitir que veía con otros ojos a Heather cuando los dos muchachos se lo preguntaron una noche en su casa después de una maratón de musicales, tacos y bastante alcohol.

"¿No sabías que él vendría?" preguntó Kevin haciendo una mueca para el lado donde el novio de Heather se encontraba. Naya simplemente suspiró harta del asunto.

"Si hubiese sabido, ¿Crees que hubiese reaccionado así, Kevin?" le respondió Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Pueden parar?" Pidió Naya inclinándose contra sus piernas, posando su mano izquierda en su frente, cerrando pesadamente los ojos. "Mi noche ya está completamente jodida como para estar escuchándolos discutir" Dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, su mano entrelazada con la de Taylor mientras conversaba con Cory y Lea.

Por el rostro de Heather, Naya pudo notar que algo estaba incomodando a la bailarina.

"Ok, ¿Qué tal otro trago?" sugirió Kevin terminando de un sorbo el suyo.

Dianna le lanzó una mirada como diciendo:"_En serio, ¿ese es tu gran plan?"_ Por lo que el chico se puso de pie y extendió su mano frente a Naya. La morena observó la pista de baile y frunció el ceño.

"Bee, no hay nadie bailando"

"¿Qué tiene? Eso nunca ha sido impedimento" Le dijo moviendo las cejas, su rostro emocionado como la de un niño de cinco años que acaba de comprar un dulce. Naya no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y miró a Dianna buscando ánimo.

"Oh, si ustedes van, yo también voy" respondió Dianna, sabiendo que de alguna u otra manera tenían que distraer a su amiga con algo que no incluyera la escena que estaba al frente suyo ni alcohol.

Con eso, Naya tomó la mano de su amigo y se dirigieron juntos hacia la pista de baile. Al voltearse, pudo apreciar que Dianna y Lea se acercaban a ellas, dispuestas también a acompañarlos.

* * *

><p>Cerrando los ojos, Naya trató de quitarse la imagen de Heather besando a su novio, abrazándolo y tomándolo de la mano. Era extraño, a Taylor lo conocía hacían aproximadamente seis meses y nunca había existido una mala relación con él. A pesar de haber compartido en escasas ocasiones, como cuando él acompañaba a Heather al set o estaba en alguna cena que la chica hacía en su casa y coincidía que él estaba de visita en Los Ángeles, Naya sabía que Taylor y su amiga estaban enamorados - no todas las parejas que tienen una relación a distancia llevan tres años juntos – por lo que si él hacía feliz a Heather, Naya no tendría problemas. Sin embargo, esa noche, la morena no estaba cómoda con su presencia ahí. Una voz en su cabeza sabía definir perfectamente lo que sintió al ver a la rubia con su novio, por lo que, concentrada en la fuerte música y en sus movimientos frenéticos al bailar, trataba de callarla.<p>

No sabía cuánto rato había pasado, pero a juzgar por el tiempo en que Kevin demoró en sugerir ir por más vodka al bar, Naya diría que como máximo fueron treinta minutos. Llegando al lugar, sintió cómo Kevin golpeó ligeramente su hombro con el suyo, tratando de captar su atención.

"Mira quién es cenicienta esta noche" le dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban sentados hace un rato. Inmediatamente después de terminar de indicar su orden al barman, se volteó lentamente para ver que Taylor se estaba colocando su chaqueta y extendía su mano a Cory para luego despedirse del resto que estaba reunido al otro extremo y dirigirse a la puerta del salón. "Sip, totalmente cenicienta" bromeó Kevin mirando su reloj, o "No son ni las once" Naya no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su amigo. "¿Quieres volver a la mesa?" preguntó Kevin mientras ambos recibían sus tragos.

"¿No será muy obvio?" Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No más de lo que ya es" Kevin se encogió de hombros, a lo que Naya lo miró confundida. "Vamos, bee. Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos se gustan" dijo posando sus codos contra la barra, apuntando torpemente con su mano a Heather.

"No…" Naya suspiró. Era inútil seguir ignorando cómo se sentía. "Ok, sí. Me gusta. Y eso no es ninguna novedad para ti." Kevin asintió con la cabeza, estableciendo lo obvio. "Pero no sé… Es decir, tiene novio."

"¿Y?" pronunció el chico mientras quitaba sus anteojos para limpiarlos.

"Y llevan tres años…"

"¿Sabes? Si cuentas los días que se han visto en persona, dudo que alcancen el año…" comentó el chico posando una mano en su mentón, sobreactuando dramáticamente.

"Ese no es el punto" respondió Naya. "Heather lo ama. Y yo soy su mejor amiga. Es imposible que…" la morena observó hacia el lugar donde la rubia estaba conversando y riendo con sus compañeros "No voy a arruinar nuestra amistad por un capricho."

"Capricho. ¿Así lo defines?" preguntó Kevin, de pronto serio.

"Es la mejor definición que se me ocurre" se justificó encogiéndose de brazos.

* * *

><p>Al regresar a la mesa, fueron recibidos con gritos y silbidos de sus amigos quienes los felicitaron por lo atrevidos que fueron al ser la primera pareja en iniciar la fiesta y por lo bien que bailaron en la pista. En momentos así, Naya se sentía feliz por tener amigos como los que había encontrado entre los actores de Glee. Cada uno de ellos era extremadamente especial y único, a pesar de que en situaciones como esa parecía que todos se comportaban como niños pequeños.<p>

Kevin, tras haberse dado mayor crédito del que en verdad merecía como bailarín, fue tomado de la mano por Jenna y llevado nuevamente a la pista de baile. Heather, que observó lo recién acontecido, decidió acercarse a Naya quien ahora se encontraba sola en el sofá más lejano de la mesa.

"Hola" pronunció la rubia sentándose al lado de su amiga.

"Hola" respondió Naya, su mirada fija en un punto en la pared del frente.

"Te ves bien"

"Gracias, tu igual" dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordando el motivo por el cual estaba molesta, volvió a perder su mirada en la pared.

"Me has estado evitando toda la noche" dijo Heather, una afirmación más que una pregunta.

"Has estado bien acompañada toda la noche" comentó con un toque de sarcasmo y amargura en su voz. Heather juraría que notó más que celos de amiga.

"Bueno, ahora aquí me tienes. Soy toda tuya" bromeó Heather esperando que Naya leyera el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. La morena soltó una carcajada desanimada.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Heather lanzó un suspiro y, temiendo que la rubia se hubiese confundido con su pregunta decidió agregar "¿Dónde está Taylor?" sabiendo que el chico se había ido hace un par de minutos.

"Mañana tiene un partido, así que tuvo que volver al hotel donde está concentrado con su equipo. Le dieron la tarde libre y por eso estuvo un rato acá"

Naya asintió con la cabeza, no muy interesada en lo que el novio de su mejor amiga tenía que hacer. "Quieres ir por un trago o…"

"De hecho…" la interrumpió, tomando la mano con la que apuntó en dirección al bar "Quiero bailar contigo" le dijo sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillaron profundamente.

"No estoy de ánimo, Hemo" dijo Naya inclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá, su mano aún entrelazada en la de su amiga.

Heather sabía que el motivo por el cual Naya estaba molesta había sido Taylor. Pero ya se había ido, ¿Qué era lo que la estaba molestando entonces?

"Vamos, sólo por un rato" le pidió haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Naya tuvo que aguantar las ganas de inclinarse y besarla. "Después podemos irnos a mi casa o a la tuya"

Ante la sugerencia, la morena sintió cómo su pulso comenzó a acelerarse repentinamente y sus mejillas ardían. Sabiendo que quizás más tarde se arrepentiría, se puso de pie y llevó a la rubia a la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>La música resonaba fuertemente en los parlantes del lugar, las luces jugando e iluminando a ratos en la pista de baile que, a diferencia de un par de horas atrás, estaba inundada con parejas. A la distancia, pudo identificar a Kevin y Jenna, Cory y Lea, Dianna y Harry perdidos entre la multitud. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos firmes de Heather posándose en las suyas, guiándola. Realizando un giro, la rubia envolvió su cuerpo con las manos de Naya dejando su perfecto cuerpo de espaldas contra el suyo mientras se movía para posicionarse entre medio de sus piernas, bailando sugerentemente al ritmo de la música. Naya lanzó un suspiro tratando de controlar su respiración, la multitud del lugar y en especial, la presencia tan cercana de Heather comenzaron a subir su temperatura. Jugando con sus manos entre las de la morena, la bailarina seguía realizando movimientos que parecían absolutamente naturales, fluídos y ridículamente sensuales. Con otro giro más, volvió a quedar enfrentándola, sus rostros estando a sólo centímetros de separación.<p>

"Hola" sonrió coquetamente Heather, su mirada alternándose entre los ojos y los labios de Naya.

"Hola" respondió Naya sonriéndole también, notando la mirada de la rubia "¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó posando una mano en su cintura para atraer su cuerpo contra el de ella.

"Oh, estoy genial" dijo soltando una carcajada. Poniéndose un poco más seria, se inclinó hacia la morena y susurró en su oído "No tienes idea cómo te extrañé hoy"

El tibio aliento contra su oído envió escalofríos por toda su espalda. Movió su cabeza ligeramente para posar su frente en la de la rubia "Yo también" confesó Naya. Heather cerró ligeramente los ojos antes de separarse un poco y volver a jugar con su mirada entre los ojos de la morena y sus labios "¿Te quieres ir de acá?" preguntó Naya, dibujando una mueca en su rostro por miedo a la respuesta o reacción de su amiga.

"Sí, por favor" suspiró aliviada la rubia.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y Naya la besó rápidamente en la boca, como era costumbre entre ellas, pero esa vez ambas sabían que ese gesto significó algo más. Tomadas de la mano, caminaron hacia la mesa que compartían con sus compañeros para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse al departamento de Naya.

* * *

><p>Apenas alcanzó a dejar sus llaves encima de la mesa que estaba a un costado de la puerta, cuando los labios de Heather se posaron en los suyos. Firmes y ansiosos, curiosos y suaves; Naya no podía describir todas las sensaciones que había interpretando en aquel beso. Llevó una mano a la cintura de la rubia al sentir que sus rodillas se estaban debilitando y decidió recorrer los labios de Heather con su tibia lengua, lo que hizo que la rubia lanzara un suspiro entrecortado para después capturarla con sus labios, haciendo en beso aún más intenso.<p>

Sin romper el contacto, ambas avanzaron hacia la habitación de Naya, dejando un camino de zapatos y vestidos de gala olvidados en el suelo. Finalmente cuando alcanzaron la cama, Heather empujó suavemente los hombros de Naya haciendo que la morena se sentara en el borde mientras se posicionaba entre medio de sus piernas y la besaba aún más fervientemente.

"Dios, Nay ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pensó Heather en voz alta.

Las manos de Naya recorrieron su espalda desnuda mientras no dejó de esparcir besos alrededor de su cuello y mandíbula.

"Yo… no… estaba… segura…" susurró entre besos "Si esto era lo que querías" dijo acariciando sus caderas mientras la miró fijamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos azules.

Heather sonrió y apartó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de su oreja, sus manos capturaron suavemente las mejillas de Naya para comenzar a besarla nuevamente y luego recorrieron su cuello, su espalda, y finalmente quitaron su sujetador.

Esa noche, Heather estaba definitivamente dispuesta a entregarle todas las respuestas que necesitaba.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cambios

**Nota: ¡WOW! Primero que todo, no saben cuánto me alegra saber que hay Heya shippers que hablan español. Segundo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen por la demora, tenía pensado terminar este capítulo mucho antes pero mientras iba avanzando, el angst se metía de por medio y tuve que volver a escribirlo (es muy pronto para eso aún) así que les advierto que haber tenido "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" en repetición mientras escribía se ve claramente reflejado en este capítulo.**

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten y dejen sus opiniones.**

* * *

><p>Los pequeños rayos de sol que traspasaban la cortina de su habitación la incomodaron. Abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando hacia su costado izquierdo pudo ver que Heather aún dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Sonriendo, Naya se volteó de espalda, miró hacia el techo y alcanzó con su mano su celular.<p>

_09:45 am_.

Bostezando y estirando sus brazos, corrió el cobertor de la cama suavemente tratando de no despertar a la rubia para luego colocarse bragas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Mientras cepillaba sus dientes, la morena no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que sucedió era producto de su imaginación o simplemente un sueño. La noche anterior sin lugar a dudas había sido la mejor noche de su vida y ese pensamiento provocaba que su estómago se revolviera con mariposas, como si con el recuerdo de la noche anterior aún pudiera sentir las manos de la rubia recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Volviendo a acostarse en la cama, tomó a Heather por la cintura y la bailarina se volteó instintivamente en sus brazos, su tibia respiración a sólo centímetros de su cuello. Naya la observó mientras acariciaba lentamente mechones de cabello; el rostro de Heather estaba relajado. Sus párpados y rubias pestañas de vez en cuando se movían, tal vez a causa de lo que estaba soñando. Naya evitó con todas sus fuerzas comenzar a besarla nuevamente, queriendo atesorar ese momento para siempre y guardar en su memoria cada gesto de la rubia por temor a que ese instante nunca más se volviera a repetir.

"Mmm, me estás viendo dormir" sonrió Heather con voz suave y dormida.

"¿No muy intimidante?" preguntó arrugando la nariz, a pesar de que la rubia aún no abría los ojos.

"Creo que es tierno" le respondió posando su cabeza contra el pecho de Naya.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, su mano aún acariciando el cabello de la rubia mientras Heather escuchaba atentamente el latir de su corazón, acariciando el brazo de la morena. Besando su frente, Naya suspiró y rompió el silencio sentándose en la cama.

"¿Quieres desayuno?" Heather se acomodó imitando la posición de la morena y la miró arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"No sabía que eras todo un caballero, Rivera" bromeó la rubia.

Naya soltó una carcajada "Hemo, siempre tomamos desayuno juntas cuando te quedas a dormir"

"Cierto" le dijo mirándola coquetamente "Pero anoche lo que menos hicimos fue dormir"

Ante aquella mención que le hizo recordar la noche anterior, Naya sintió repentinamente cómo un calor brotó entre medio de sus piernas. Se acercó a Heather sonriéndole y al estar a punto de besarla, la bailarina posó rápidamente sus labios en los suyos, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Naya frunció el ceño observándola de espaldas mientras la rubia se ponía su ropa interior a un costado de la cama.

"No me he lavado los dientes" le dijo sonriendo traviesamente mientras cruzaba la habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

"Eres una provocadora, ¿Lo sabías?" comentó siguiéndola para apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta y cruzarse de brazos.

"Pero te encanta" a penas pudo pronunciar entre medio de la espuma de pasta dental que tenía en la boca.

"Sí, me encanta" dijo abrazándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en el hombro "¿Waffles?"

"Sí, por favor. Muero de hambre"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó Heather en voz alta mientras miraba su teléfono que estaba encima de la mesa.<p>

"No lo sé, como las once o algo así" respondió Naya antes de tomar un sorbo de café, observando el rostro repentinamente preocupado de la rubia sentada al frente suyo "¿Tienes algo que hacer?" preguntó sospechando que la respuesta que le daría no sería de su agrado.

Heather pasó una mano por su pelo tras dejar su teléfono al lado "Um, tengo que ir a ver el partido de Taylor en la tarde" le dijo mientras enfocaba su atención en su plato de waffles, un tanto incómoda para mirarla a los ojos.

Naya simplemente asintió y se preguntó si ese momento era preciso para preguntarle qué significó lo de anoche, pero el ruido del tenedor que Heather dejó abandonado sobre su plato de waffles la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"De verdad me gustas, Nay" suspiró Heather de la nada y Naya tuvo que apoyar su mano en la mesa para no caerse de su asiento ante la repentina declaración de la rubia "Como que _de verdad_ me gustas" le dijo mirándola a los ojos "Desde que te conocí y nos hicimos amigas, estuve intentando saber si yo también te gustaba como algo más y bueno… una de las pistas fue que cada vez que menciono a _cierta persona_ tu rostro cambia repentinamente"

"Bueno, no soy fanática del baseball. Mi hermano juega fútbol americano" pronunció encogiéndose de hombros como una niña malcriada, evidenciando su sarcasmo.

"Como ahora" dijo riendo mientras tomaba su mano.

"También me gustas." Confesó por fin en voz alta mientras acariciaba la mano de la rubia. El temor a que lo de la noche anterior cambiara la amistad que ambas tenían, era más grande ante la posibilidad de no volver a tener físicamente a Heather nuevamente. "No quiero perderte, Heather…" No pudo evitar que una voz en su cerebro le dijera que lo pasó entre ellas no debió haber sucedido nunca y estuviese asumiendo que su amistad continuará como antes "Eres mi mejor amiga, y comprendo si crees que anoche fue un error…"

"No lo fue" la interrumpió con voz tranquila y segura. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro y Naya dejó de escuchar esa voz en su mente.

"Bien. Eso es bueno" asintió con la cabeza tratando de procesar toda la información que jamás - ni siquiera en el mejor de los escenarios - había imaginado.

* * *

><p>El final de la Primera Temporada de la serie se terminó de grabar a principios de Junio del 2010 y el éxito masivo se vio reflejado cuando a todo el cast y equipo le informaron que tenían dos semanas de vacaciones antes de iniciar los ensayos para el tour que comenzarían por Estados Unidos durante el verano. Sin duda alguna, los días de vacaciones que tendrían eran más que necesarios luego de todo el arduo trabajo de un año y los agotadores horarios que tenían gracias a las grabaciones de episodios, canciones y ensayos de coreografías, pero a pesar de ello, todos estaban emocionados con la noticia de un tour masivo a lo largo y ancho del país.<p>

"Seremos como rock stars, bee" comentó Kevin mientras sacaba una cerveza fría del refrigerador. Naya y Dianna fueron a cenar a su casa la primera noche de las mini-vacaciones "Un tour. Con público masivo y fans gritando tu nombre. O el de tu personaje"

"Lo sé. ¿Loco, verdad?" dijo tomando la cerveza que Kevin le extendió mientras iban rumbo a la sala de estar.

"A mí lo que más me llama la atención es cómo lo vas a hacer, Kev" comentó Dianna acomodándose en el sofá con su vaso de vodka en la mano "Si tenemos que ser los personajes durante los conciertos ¿Vas a estar cantando y bailando en una silla de ruedas?" preguntó divertida y Naya lanzó una carcajada.

"No me molesta" respondió ignorando las burlas de sus amigas "Mientras estén todos cansados y agotados, yo estaré tranquilamente sentado sin una gota de sudor" dijo alzando su cerveza y brindando al aire antes de tomar un trago. Naya le lanzó un cojín que apenas alcanzó a rozar su pelo. "Vaya puntería, Rivera"

"Cállate"

Dianna la observó curiosamente "Y… ¿Cuáles son tus planes para estas vacaciones? Y con planes me refiero a si tu y Heather tienen algo pensado"

"Por la milésima vez, Di, no estamos saliendo" dijo Naya poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, Di, lo ha dicho miles de veces durante este último mes" dijo Kevin seriamente "Y aún no le creemos" pronunció rápidamente fingiendo una tos.

"No es tan simple" suspiró. Las cosas entre ambas habían seguido iguales. O casi iguales, considerando que ahora su 'amistad' es más que una simple amistad, pero aún así, la relación que tenían estaba sin nombre. "Y no, no tenemos nada planeado porque Heather viaja mañana a Arizona a ver a su familia. Y a él" dijo con una mueca.

A penas se enteraron de las vacaciones, Heather comentó que iría a visitar a su familia porque hacían más de dos meses que su madre había ido a visitarla una vez que Ashley se fue a Boston por el fin de semana. Y a Taylor también, porque no se veían desde la vez que viajó a Los Angeles a jugar, pero esa parte la omitió. Durante ese último mes juntas, la rubia aprendió a no mencionar a su novio teniendo a Naya cerca. A pesar de que la rubia no se lo dijo, Naya pudo notar que a Heather, la idea de viajar a su ciudad natal, por algún motivo que desconocía, no le agradaba mucho.

Naya esperaba que fuera la misma razón por la que a ella tampoco le gustó la idea.

No tenía idea cómo sobreviviría dos semanas sin ella.

* * *

><p>08:43<p>

"_Lamento no poder ir a despedirme, tengo una reunión con mi representante por algo que no me quiso explicar por teléfono. Que tengas un buen viaje :-)"_

_08:46 _

"_OMG, cuéntame apenas sepas de qué se trata. Gracias __ "_

...

_14:17_

"_Maxim quiere que haga una sesión de fotos. Estaré en la portada del próximo mes"_

"¿Bromeas, verdad?"

Naya se rió al otro lado del teléfono al escuchar la voz de Heather quien simplemente se ahorró el protocolo típico de una llamada "Esa fue exactamente mi misma reacción"

"Nay, es Maxim. Es, como… ¡La revista más sexy del mundo!" pronunció Heather emocionada. Naya pudo imaginar su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad y maldijo los kilómetros de distancia entre Los Angeles y Arizona.

"Lo sé" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "La sesión es mañana mismo" comentó un poco nerviosa.

"Lo harás genial, Nay. No pudieron haber elegido a alguien mejor que tu."

...

10:17

"_Buena suerte hoy, bb. Muéstrales lo que tienes ;-)"_

_11:00_

"_LOL, gracias. xx."_

...

"Tengo que hablar súper rápido" se disculpó. Naya pudo oír la conversación distante de gente y el ruido de platos y cubiertos en la mesa.

"¿Cena familiar?" preguntó curiosa mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

"Algo así" dijo Heather evitando explicarle que se encontraba en casa de Taylor, cenando con sus padres y hermanos. "¿Cómo estás?" preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina para asegurarse que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación telefónica.

"Agotada" bostezó "Hoy día fue de locos. Necesito dormir. De hecho, sólo te llamé para desearte buenas noches." dijo con una voz tan dulce que Heather soltó un profundo suspiro, evitando con todas sus fuerzas comentar lo adorablemente cursi que sonó.

"Te extraño" dijo mordiéndose el labio, y no, no pudo evitar responderle algo igual de cursi. Naya pudo imaginar su frente ligeramente arrugada y un puchero en sus labios.

"Yo también" suspiró Naya. "Vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" respondió Heather con una carcajada porque ambas sabían perfectamente que aún le quedaba una semana más en Arizona antes de regresar a Los Angeles.

...

"¡Oh, oh! Nay Nay se nos está enamorando" comentó Kevin con voz burlesca luego que Naya volvió de su habitación tras haber hablado por Skype con Heather por más de una hora.

"Simplemente la extraño, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mujer, Hemo vuelve en un par de días" razonó Kevin comiendo un trozo de pizza.

"Oh, la distancia sólo hace que el amor crezca" comentó Lea en una voz melodramática mientras repartía las cartas de póquer en la mesa, sin tener la más mínima idea que la broma de Kevin fue en serio.

"¿Sí? Entonces su amor por él debe ser gigante…" comentó sarcásticamente entre dientes sentándose al lado de Dianna.

"Para él esa regla no cuenta" murmuró Dianna. "Tú siempre tendrás ventaja, Naya. Trabajas con ella, la ves todos los días y además eres su mejor amiga. Ningún novio puede superar eso" Aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Lea observándolas curiosamente por encima de sus cartas.

"Nada" respondió la rubia acercándose para besar a Lea en la frente.

"Muy bien, ¿Listos para perder?" comentó Naya sonriendo mientras planeaba cómo llevar a cabo la idea que acababa de nacer tras el comentario de Dianna.

* * *

><p>Siendo completamente honesta, Naya no estaba segura de cómo se las arregló estando dos semanas sin Heather. La sesión de fotos de Maxim ayudó por los dos primeros días manteniéndola ocupada con los preparativos y después la sesión en sí, pero el resto de ellos tuvo que mantenerse en la constante compañía de Dianna, Kevin y Lea para evitar que la ausencia de la rubia le afectara más de lo normal.<p>

Es por eso que se preguntó si haber llamado a Ashley para amablemente ofrecerse ir al aeropuerto a las 12 de la noche para recoger a Heather – con la excusa de que al siguiente día debían estar temprano en el set para comenzar los ensayos del tour y que era más conveniente que pasara la noche en su departamento porque quedaba más cerca del estudio - era una clara señal de su desesperación por verla.

Afortunadamente el vuelo de Heather era uno de los últimos vuelos nacionales del día, y fue en ese momento que Naya comprendió porqué Heather siempre escoge viajar en horarios bastante especiales: a esa hora sólo habían pocas personas quienes probablemente pasarían la noche en el aeropuerto, lo que le permitió pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, a no ser por un par de adolescentes que la reconocieron - a pesar de su ropa bastante deportiva y para nada glamorosa - y se acercaron tímidamente a pedirle un autógrafo y una foto.

Pasadas las 12:30 de la noche la pantalla a la que Naya había estado observando impacientemente desde que llegó, anunció el aterrizaje del vuelo proveniente de Scottsdale, Arizona. Minutos más tarde, los primeros pasajeros recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron al pasillo donde Naya nerviosamente jugaba con las llaves de su camioneta entre sus manos y miraba entre la multitud, tratando de divisar a Heather entre las rubias que estaban de espalda recuperando sus pertenencias de la cinta.

Simplemente tuvo que percatarse cuál de ellas llevaba un ridículo gorro en pleno verano y quién tardó más en encontrar su maleta.

Guardando las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Naya se acercó más al umbral, desde donde Heather la pudo observar incrédulamente antes de dibujar una inmensa sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos azules. Naya imitó su gesto, sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose más a ella para finalmente cerrar la distancia con un apretado abrazo.

"¿Nay, qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Heather riendo, tanto por la sorpresa y la pregunta bastante innecesaria que escapó de sus labios.

"Vine en reemplazo de Ashley" confesó riendo también "No podía estar ni un minuto más sin verte" suspiró contra su cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Heather se aferró aún más al abrazo. Casi dos semanas sin verse definitivamente fue bastante tiempo.

"Te extrañé demasiado" dijo besando su mejilla, sólo porque estaban en un lugar público.

"Yo te extrañé más" respondió Naya sonriéndole y tomando su maleta para irse juntas a casa.

Durante el trayecto, Naya se sorprendió que Heather se mantuviera despierta, ya que por lo general la rubia cada vez que viaja terminaba cansada y durmiendo en cualquier lugar que fuera más cómodo que un asiento de avión. Le comentó de sus días con su familia, que prácticamente no hizo nada más que dormir o salir a comer con viejos amigos del colegio cuando no estaba hablando con ella y que extrañamente echó de menos estar en una ciudad grande como Los Angeles.

Con la vista aún enfocada en el camino, alcanzó la mano de Heather quien inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a dibujar en la palma de Naya con su otra mano – Naya si no hubiese estado tan ocupada conduciendo, juraría que sintió figuras parecidas a corazones – y observándola de reojo decidió comentarle algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza durante los últimos días.

"Hay una idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde que supe la noticia y pensé que… No lo sé, tal vez te agrade" Heather asintió motivándola a continuar "Habrá una fiesta en un par de semanas más por todo esto de la sesión de fotos y me dijeron que invitara a alguien. Como, una pareja para la noche" pronunció tratando de que su tono sonara lo más casual posible a pesar de que mencionó la palabra 'pareja' que quizás la espantaría "Y me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme" Heather mordió su labio y Naya se apresuró "Comprendo si no te sientes cómoda, es decir, habrá prensa, periodistas y…"

"Me encantaría" dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó apartando la vista del camino para mirarla por unos breves segundos, su rostro como si fuese una niña de cinco años que acababa de abrir el regalo le pidió a Santa para navidad.

"Por supuesto" le confirmó besando su mano y prometiéndose que desde ese momento se encargaría de causar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Naya todos los días.

* * *

><p>Tras haber dejado la maleta al lado de la puerta y observar que el cansancio característico de Heather después de un vuelo se estaba reflejando en su rostro, fueron directamente al dormitorio de Naya.<p>

"¿Qué le dijiste a Ashley? Se suponía que ella iba a ir al aeropuerto" comentó Heather mientras se colocaba una camiseta de Naya para dormir.

"Le conté del ensayo que tenemos súper temprano mañana en la mañana"

Heather la miró arqueando una ceja, sabiendo que debían volver a trabajar en dos días más. Sonriendo maliciosamente se dirigió desde el borde de la cama hasta la cabecera, recorriendo el cuerpo de la morena actriz. "Mentirosa" murmuró antes de posar sus labios en los de Naya, quien lanzó un quejido profundo al sentir la lengua de la rubia contra la suya después de tantos días de soledad. Naya pudo notar la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Heather cada vez que posaba ligeramente sus labios en los de ella.

Estar en Los Angeles, estar de vuelta en la rutina y en la vida que ha estado viviendo durante el último año, se sentía bien. Sin embargo, estar esa noche en esa habitación y en los brazos de Naya, se sentía perfecto. Como si su vida dejaría de ser la misma si se alejara de ella. Con cada beso, Heather pensó en todas las largas noches que estuvo anhelando los labios, las caricias a las cuales se volvió adicta y sintió cómo un peso fuerte se posó en su pecho amenazando con no dejarla respirar si no lograba sacarlo de ahí pronto.

"Te amo" suspiró entre sus labios mientras tomó suavemente el rostro de Naya en sus manos para seguir besándola "Naya, te amo" volvió a repetir con un nudo en la garganta que parecía deshacerse al sentir las manos de la morena acariciar su espalda por debajo de su camiseta.

Sonriendo, Naya se enderezó para mirar el rostro de Heather con completa admiración. "También te amo" dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los azules que tenía frente suyo, que parecían brillar más que nunca. "Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi" confesó honestamente mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello rubio.

Esa noche, sin necesidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta, su relación cambió.

Esa noche, luego de haberlo pronunciado en aquella habitación, fue la primera vez que Heather y Naya hicieron el amor.


	4. Capítulo 3: Afortunada

**NOTA: Una vez más, ¡Gracias por los comentarios! No se imaginan cuánto me alegra saber que somos varis Heya shippers. Para quienes me preguntaron: en lo personal, no shippeo Faberry ni Achele (románticamente) pero si aprecio la amistad entre Dianna y Lea, así que habrán pequeñas menciones a ambas a lo largo de la historia. ****Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luego del tour 2010, un par de eventos – incluyendo la fiesta Maxim a la que Naya llevó a Heather como su pareja – y una semana en Hawai con Telly, el verano pasó rápidamente y en menos de lo que Naya hubiese querido, ella y Heather se encontraban una vez más en el set grabando el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie.<p>

Ambas habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo posible juntas antes de que Heather viajara a Arizona y se fuera de vacaciones por una semana con Taylor ya que durante cuatro meses Heather apenas lo había visto en dos ocasiones. Naya no quería forzar las cosas y, siendo completamente honesta, le gustaba cómo su relación con Heather había estado fluyendo. Mantenerlo simple y nadie sale herido: ni ella, ni Heather, ni Taylor. A Naya a veces le costaba recordar que _ella_ era la segunda en este triángulo amoroso; Heather se había encargado de demostrarle que para ella, si estuviesen en otro escenario - donde sus vidas no estuviesen expuestas a la prensa, ni a la familia de Heather, ni al mundo entero - Naya siempre sería su primera opción.

"De acuerdo, Rivera ¿Qué ha pasado entre Hemo y tú?" preguntó Dianna al observar que Heather casualmente dejaba de ponerle atención a Zach, el coreógrafo, para mirar rápidamente donde ella y Naya estaban sentadas en las supuestas gradas de McKinley. "Has estado misteriosa todo el verano y no me has contado nada cuando te pregunto" Quitando el celular en el que su mejor amiga estaba revisando Twitter, trató de captar su atención. "Y por las miradas que ustedes dos se están dando, la idea de que ustedes terminaron queda completamente descartada"

Naya suspiró en su asiento mientras observaba a Heather ejecutar perfectamente unos pasos de la coreografía de "Empire State of Mind" para mostrárselos a Amber y Jenna. El pelo suelto y desordenado de la rubia era su debilidad, sin mencionar los pantalones sueltos a la cadera mientras bailaba hip hop. Mientras las chicas la imitaban y se suponía que Heather debía estar fijándose en cómo bailaban, la atenta mirada de Naya parecía distraerla.

"Nada, D, no pasa nada." Dijo sonriendo "Sólo esto." Dijo alzando ambas manos, tratando de hacer la situación simple "Sin etiquetas."

"¡Por favor! ¡Hemo apenas se puede concentrar en la coreografía!" Al ver que la morena apenas la escuchó, la tomó de ambos brazos "¿Dejó a su novio? ¿Están saliendo? ¡Dios mío, se fueron de vacaciones y se casaron secretamente!" Dijo sacudiéndola.

La fuerte carcajada de Naya hizo que algunos de los productores y compañeros de elenco, incluida Heather, se voltearan mirándola raro.

"¡No!" Susurró mientras se hundía en su asiento. "Las cosas siguen igual, pero nuestra relación mejor que nunca." Sonrió mirando nuevamente a la rubia. "Además ¿Cómo nos vamos a casar en secreto cuando es legal, como… en sólo dos estados?" Preguntó Naya frunciendo el ceño "Y apuesto que tú y Lea serían las primeras en casarse." Comentó pillando a Dianna de sorpresa quién sólo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada.

"Aún no entiendo por qué no termina con él. A penas se ven, es cosa de que lo llame por teléfono y decirle que lo de la distancia no funciona. Punto." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naya posó los codos en sus piernas, dejando descansar su mejilla en su mano izquierda "Las cosas para Hemo no parecen ser así de simples, Di." Dijo mirando a su amiga.

"¡Muy bien, todos en sus posiciones!" La voz de Zach se escuchó por todo el patio para comenzar a grabar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ryan Murphy le dijo a Heather que su personaje tendría una importante participación en un episodio, teniendo un solo en una canción, la rubia estaba emocionada. Cuando Heather supo que el episodio sería un tributo a Britney Spears, su emoción se multiplicó y estuvo encerrada llorando en su habitación por un buen rato. Pudo oír a Ashley desde el otro lado de la puerta preguntándole qué le pasaba, pero cuando su amiga la escuchó hablar por teléfono con alguien minutos más tarde – Ashley no supo que la primera persona a quien Heather llamó para contarle la noticia fue Naya – supo que no era nada grave.<p>

El día anterior, Heather había tenido un día bastante intenso tras la grabación de la escena en la que Brittany iba al dentista y alucinaba con 'Slave 4 U' y las partes del episodio donde la mismísima Britney Spears saldría como invitada especial. Ahora correspondía la grabación de 'Me Against The Music', número que desde hacía cinco días ella y Naya habían estado ensayando, por lo que ahora Heather se estaba enfocando completamente al ensayo de su espectacular coreografía con el resto de los bailarines. Naya la admiraba no sólo por su talento innato por el baile, sino también por cómo la rubia lograba memorizar tantas coreografías difíciles en pocos días y sin confundirlas.

Antes de llegar al set, Naya pasó al Starbucks que estaba de camino al estudio. Sabía que Heather estaba ensayando desde ridículamente temprano así que asumió que un café le vendría bien. Se bajó de su Range Rover llevando consigo una bandeja con frapuccinos en su mano y su cartera. A pesar de que eran las nueve de la mañana en pleno verano, un viento frio rozó su rostro mientras se dirigía al tráiler que compartía con Heather. Al entrar, Naya dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa y su cartera en el sofá. Al levantar la vista notó que el espejo frente suyo estaba cubierto de post-its, cada uno con una palabra que en conjunto, formaban una oración.

_Estoy – Ensayando – Con – Zach – Y – El – Resto – En – El – Estudio_

_PD: – Te – Amo – :)_

Naya sonrió ante el gesto.

Si bien Heather podría perfectamente haber enviado un mensaje de texto, decidió escribirlo en su mejor letra posible y dejarlo para que Naya lo viera. Aunque siempre negaba ser romántica _– _Heather siempre la molesta por ser una romántica empedernida, pero ambas saben que secretamente le encanta _– _gestos como ese demostraban que Naya lograba sacar lados que la rubia no creía poseer. Heather Elizabeth Morris, la chica alegre, independiente, bailarina de espíritu libre y simple por naturaleza, nunca pensó que una persona llegaría a irrumpir en su vida, poniendo su mundo al revés y haciendo que las cosas más cursis y clichés ahora parecieran la mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos.

Heather, cuando pequeña, creía en esas historias de amor que muestran en las películas. Por algo 'La Sirenita' y las películas de Disney en general eran sus favoritas, porque mostraban un tipo de amor que te hacía querer renunciar a todo y cantar y bailar de felicidad. Pero con el tiempo y también en parte a las personas que habían pasado en su vida amorosa incluyendo a Taylor, Heather se convenció que creer que ese tipo de amor era de ilusos.

Eso, hasta que conoció a Naya y se dio cuenta que el amor que siempre anheló desde pequeña sí existía.

Naya se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraba Heather, Zach y un montón de bailarines más. La rubia estaba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos grises bastante anchos, una camiseta blanca que dejaba apreciar su abdomen si ponías bastante atención cuando bailaba – Naya inmediatamente lo notó – y su pelo liso amarrado en una cola. Su look casual le recordó las tantas veces que ambas se quedaron los fines de semana de verano en su departamento, comiendo sushi y viendo películas abrazadas en el sillón, besándose hasta que terminaban en la habitación y el televisor quedaba encendido en la sala hasta la mañana siguiente.

Notando una silla vacía, Naya se sentó para observar el ensayo. Se suponía que ella y Heather tenían que estar en la sala de vestuario en una hora más, así que aún tenía tiempo libre. La rubia, al notar su presencia en el estudio le sonrió y guiñó el ojo mientras recibía las últimas instrucciones de Zach. Luego de las felicitaciones del coreógrafo y un fuerte aplauso de todos, Heather se acercó a su silla inclinándose levemente para besarla, más cerca de sus labios que de su mejilla. En momentos como ese, Naya odiaba estar en el estudio con más gente alrededor.

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Ya terminaron?" Preguntó Naya apuntando con su mano el centro de la pista.

"Mm-mm" Asintió Heather mientras tomaba un café en sus manos "Nay, estamos ensayando desde las seis de la mañana tu 'eso fue todo' no me parece tan corto como suena" Dijo haciéndole un puchero antes de beber.

"Lo sé, baby." Le dijo "¿Estás muy cansada?" Preguntó mientras acariciaba su brazo.

"Sólo con sed" Respondió "Tenemos una hora libre antes de ir al vestuario, maquillaje y peluquería. Me vendría bien un descanso"

Sonriendo y tomándola de la mano, Naya se levantó y fueron juntas hasta su tráiler. Al entrar, se sorprendieron al ver a Kevin extendido en el sofá mientras leía lo que parecía ser un nuevo guión.

"Buenos días, señoritas." Dijo sonriéndoles, dejando el guión en su estómago y extendiendo sus manos tras su cabeza, buscando una mejor posición.

"¿Bee, qué haces acá?" Le preguntó Naya observando cómo sus pies estaban cómodamente sobre su cartera.

"En serio, voy a pedir que arreglen la cerradura." Bromeó Heather en un tono falsamente indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sólo quería ser el primero en traerles las buenas nuevas." Dijo poniéndose de pie y entregándole a cada una sus libretos. Naya pudo observar en la portada _2x04 Duets_, el episodio que deberían comenzar a grabar en dos semanas más.

"Gracias, ¿Pero era necesario que entraras mientras no estábamos y nos esperaras acá como un completo stalker?"

"¡Oh, mujer, era completamente necesario!" Dijo mientras frenéticamente avanzaba en las páginas. "Página 24, escena 3"

Ambas buscaron la página que Kevin les indicó. Al comenzar a leer la descripción de la escena Heather miró a Naya, su rostro conteniendo la risa.

"Kev, no sé porqué algo me dice que esto salió de tu cerebro y no del de los escritores" Le dijo Heather incrédula.

"¿Qué? No, no, no, esto fue escrito por ellos. El guión es legítimo, lo juro"

"De ninguna manera Santana y Brittany van a estar besándose en una cama" Indicó Naya, su voz más de sorpresa que de duda.

"Bueno, no dice que se están besando son sólo besos en el cuello." Explicó Kevin apuntando el guión "Pero si quieres salirte del libreto…" Pronunció sólo para ser interrumpido por Heather quién lo golpeo en la cabeza con las hojas.

"Adiós, bee." Dijo Naya abriéndole la puerta del tráiler "Y gracias por tu amabilidad de traer los guiones personalmente"

"Cuando quieras." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente deteniéndose en la escalera "Ok, las dejaré para que comiencen a ensayar la escena." Comentó divertido asomando su cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Naya volvió a mirar el guión, meneando la cabeza. Claro, Ryan había mencionado en la Comic Con que estaba considerando que Brittany y Santana se besen en la serie – y Naya hizo el comentario mitad broma/mitad verdad de que ella y Heather se besaban todo el tiempo, lo que hizo que el auditorio explotara en aplausos y gritos y recibiera una avalancha de mensajes de fans en Twitter – pero no pensó que sería _tan_ pronto.

"Gracias a Dios que no es un beso de verdad." Comentó Heather dejándose caer en el sillón, dejando el libreto que tenía en sus manos a un lado.

El estómago de Naya se contrajo. Obvio que para Heather besarse en cámara le traería bastantes problemas. Se sentó al lado de ella y miró al espejo que seguía cubierto de post-its. El nudo de su estómago desapareció levemente.

"¿Te preocupa _él_?" Puso énfasis sin querer pronunciar su nombre, imaginando la respuesta que recibiría.

Heather se volteó para mirarla "Me preocupa más nuestra credibilidad como actrices." Le dijo, tratando de evitar el tema. Naya arqueó una ceja totalmente perdida con su respuesta "Si nos besamos en cámara, todo el mundo sabrá que todo este tiempo Santana y Brittany han sido simplemente tú y yo vestidas de Cheerios. Por que de ninguna manera podré darte un beso _profesionalmente._"

Naya soltó una carcajada "¿Tienes miedo a no poder controlarte, Morris?" Le preguntó coquetamente al ver que la rubia miraba sus labios.

"Totalmente." Respondió antes de besarla.

Lo que se suponía que era tiempo libre para que Heather descansara terminó siendo una sesión de acalorados besos en el sillón de su tráiler, la que fue interrumpida por Dianna quien fue a avisarles que se suponía debían estar en vestuarios hace quince minutos atrás.

Heather tomó nota mental de pedir que arreglaran la maldita cerradura.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Dos semanas después…_

"Me… encantan tus… dulces bes…"

"¡Corte!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Se disculpó Heather en medio de un ataque de risa.

"¡Hemo, basta!" rió Naya golpeándola suavemente en el hombro. Era la tercera vez que habían intentado grabar la escena y Heather había comenzado a reírse.

"Es que simplemente posas tus labios y sabes me da cosquillas en el cuello." Susurró sólo para que Naya la escuchara "De acuerdo, estoy lista. ¡Lo siento!" Le dijo nuevamente al director.

Mientras ambas esperaban la indicación del director, Naya pensó en algo que sabía no causaría risa en la rubia. Al oír "a_cción_" Naya se acercó lentamente a Heather, posando sus labios firmemente entre su hombro y su cuello, mordiendo suavemente con sus dientes y subiendo con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió un suspiro entrecortado de Heather y las manos en su pelo fueron la señal de que esta vez la escena no se arruinaría por un ataque de risa.

"Me encantan tus dulces besos de chica" dijo Heather con voz ronca, tratando de mantener la dulzura de Brittany en su voz y la sonrisa en su rostro pero Naya lo estaba haciendo bastante difícil cuando su lengua tibia recorría su cuello lentamente. Sintió que el contacto se rompió levemente con un notorio sonido de un beso y Naya se enderezó para responderle – Heather no escuchó muy bien qué dijo Naya exactamente – y su estómago se encogió al ver que la morena miraba fijamente a sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella otra vez ¿De verdad iba a besarla en la boca? Heather cerró los ojos y lanzó una pequeña risa por su nariz al ver lo que Naya estaba tratando de hacer. _Provocadora_. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos, volvió a concentrarse en la actuación y tratar de recordar lo que seguía del diálogo.

"Y… Corte." Escucharon ambas al director "Eso estuvo bastante mejor, chicas"

"Eso pensé." Susurró Naya mirando a Heather con una sonrisa coqueta. Heather tomó el cojín que estaba a su lado y golpeó a Naya en la cabeza.

"Vas a pagarme por esto a la noche, Rivera"

Si frustrar sexualmente a Heather en cámaras significaba tener sexo sin parar durante toda la noche, Naya puede asegurar que tiene el mejor trabajo del mundo.

* * *

><p>El capítulo saldría al aire un par de meses más tarde. Para sorpresa suya, Heather había completamente olvidado la escena hasta que, mientras veía televisión en el sillón de su hogar con Ashley al lado suyo, salió el comercial promocionando el nuevo capítulo de Glee incluyendo una imagen en la que ella y Naya casi se besaban. Trató de ocultar la carcajada al recordar lo difícil que fue grabar esa escena, pero la voz de Ashley la apartó de sus pensamientos.<p>

"¡Vaya! No me dijiste que las cosas entre tú y Naya se estaban poniendo tan calientes, Hemo." Le dijo moviendo las cejas tan rápidamente que Heather se preguntó si Ashley pasaba horas y horas practicando frente al espejo.

"¿Uh?" Respondió Heather preguntándose en qué momento Ashley se enteró de su más que amistad con Naya.

"¡No me dijiste que Brittany y Santana se besarían!" Dijo tirándole una palomita de maíz en el pelo.

"Ah, eso." Sonrió Heather aliviada "No es un beso real, tipo, en la boca… Es sólo en el cuello" Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y para esa escena necesitaban tantos ensayos?" La miró inocentemente mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz a su boca.

Heather se congeló en el sillón. Repasó mentalmente cada vez que Naya había ido a cenar a su casa y se había quedado a dormir con ella en su habitación. No pudo recordar ninguna ocasión en la que Ashley haya estado presente. Las otras veces en que Naya se había quedado habían sido después de una fiesta y por lo general se quedaba durmiendo en el sillón. ¿Quizás las vio despedirse de beso en la boca cuando eran sólo amigas? ¿O después de comenzar su relación de más que amigas? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante la posibilidad de que Ashley las haya visto y haya sacado conclusiones sin que Heather le haya contado algo.

"Estoy bromeando, Heather." Le dijo golpeándola con el codo al ver el rostro frenético de la rubia.

Heather no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante la posibilidad de que sus pensamientos hubiesen sido realidad. Ashley, era su mejor amiga, después de Naya por supuesto. Algo tan grandioso como lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Naya era digno de ser compartido con alguien que era importante para ella.

"Ash, hay algo que no te he dicho." Comenzó Heather pero Ashley la interrumpió tomándola de la mano y apretándola fuertemente.

"¡Dios mio, Hemo! No me digas que tú y Naya…" Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que pareciera estar al borde de un ataque de pánico fingido.

"No." Dijo mordiéndose el labio y se preguntó qué es lo que Ashley estaba asumiendo. Consideró que casi seis meses de 'más que amistad' calificaban como una relación seria e incluían todos los escenarios posibles que su amiga estaba imaginando "Sí." Dijo meneando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño "Bueno, es complicado." Suspiró.

El grito de Ashley la hizo pensar que los vecinos jurarían que su amiga acababa de encontrar un cadáver tendido en medio de la sala. "Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Dios, ¿Terminaste con Taylor y no me dijiste? ¡¿Qué-clase-de-amiga-eres,-Morris?" pronunció lo último golpeándola con un cojín cada vez que mencionaba una palabra.

"¡Woah, tranquila!" dijo cubriéndose con los brazos, haciendo que el pocillo de palomitas de maíz cayera a la alfombra. Al intentar pararse a recogerlo, Ashley la empujó fuertemente al sillón cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya estoy tranquila" dijo cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba hondo. "Ahora, dime _todo._"

Heather comenzó a contarle cronológicamente toda su historia con Naya. Cómo se sintió cuando se conocieron por primera vez, cuándo se hicieron amigas, cuándo inocentemente comenzaron a besarse en la boca para saludarse o despedirse hasta la noche en que todo cambió y las dos decidieron dejar de ignorar sus sentimientos, cómo Taylor pasó a ser el que estorbaba en esta historia pero que sin embargo Heather no podía terminar con él para seguir manteniendo una imagen ante el mundo y especialmente ante su familia.

"Siempre lo supe." Comentó Ashley sonriendo. "Siempre supe que ustedes dos se gustaban"

Heather arqueó una ceja mirándola incrédulamente. "¿Porque Naya extrañamente se ofreció para ir a recogerme al aeropuerto a las 12 de la noche?"

"Bueno, eso y otras cosas más." Dijo acomodándose en el sofá para mirarla y enumerar la lista de cosas con sus dedos "Primero: cocinas para ella. Aunque sea panqueques o waffles, que es lo _único_ que sabes preparar, pero cada vez que Naya se queda después de una fiesta y está con una resaca terrible, le preparas desayuno. A mí con suerte me das un vaso de agua y una aspirina" Heather se rió ante la observación de Ashley "Segundo: no puedes estar lejos de ella. Puedes estar en una habitación llena de gente sin embargo, de alguna manera, siempre estás tratando de estar cerca de Naya, aunque sea mirándola" Heather bajó la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. "Tercero: Cuando se miran pareciera como si el mundo se pusiera en cámara lenta y en cualquier momento comenzará a sonar música román…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo sabías." Dijo levantando su brazo para que Ashley dejara de ridiculizar lo evidente que ella y Naya eran "¿Y no me dijiste nada?"

"No quería que te diera pánico gay y te asustaras." Se encogió de hombros. "Debe ser difícil darse cuenta que estás enamorada de tu mejor amiga."

Heather mordió su labio al recordar todas las veces que trató de negárselo a si misma por meses. "Lo es." Suspiró mirando cómo su gato jugaba en la alfombra con algunas palomitas de maíz.

"¿Qué pasa con Taylor?" Preguntó Ashley sabiendo que ahora la conversación entraba a territorio mucho más complicado. "Es decir, tienes suerte que vive en otra ciudad pero no creo que le agrade la idea de que estés besando a Naya en televisión, aunque sea actuación. O bueno, aunque actúen como que actúan." Dijo sonriendo para alivianar la situación "Ambas sabemos que esos dos no se soportan."

"Dímelo a mí." Suspiró Heather. Odiaba sentirse dividida y por sobre todo, cobarde. Ninguno de los dos se merecía esta situación "Odio esto, Ash. Muero por estar con Naya libremente, es lo que más quiero. Pero tengo miedo." Se encogió de hombros. Ser capaz de afrontar públicamente su relación con Naya ante todos sus compañeros de elenco, jefes, amigos, familia y el mundo entero, era algo que Heather constantemente imaginaba. Naya se lo merecía, sin embargo Heather no estaba segura si podría afrontar las consecuencias. Al menos, en ese momento no se sentía capaz. "Por alguna razón no me atrevo y por eso no puedo terminar con Taylor." Agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el cojín que tenía en sus piernas sonriendo tristemente. "Se supone que con él tendré todo lo que será imposible tener con Naya." Aceptación y a su familia, pensó sin decírselo en voz alta. "Pero en el último tiempo Taylor ha sido casi como un simple amigo para mí y no lo quiero lastimar." Dijo posando sus manos en la frente, como si pensar en todo el enredo que había en su mente le causara dolor de cabeza. "Siento que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de los dos, Ash, y me odio por eso."

"Espera, ¿Naya te ha pedido que termines con él?" Preguntó Ashley.

"¡No!" Dijo Heather inmediatamente. "No, Naya nunca haría eso."

"Vaya, no creo que la mayoría de las personas sea tan paciente y comprensiva como Naya. Eres bastante afortunada, Heather"

"Lo sé." Dijo sonriendo levemente.

Ashley posó una mano en su pierna y le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva, sabiendo que para Heather estar en esa situación debía ser totalmente difícil. El teléfono de la rubia vibró fuertemente en la mesa al frente de ellas asustando a su gato, que saltó de la alfombra a las piernas de Heather. Al parecer, no fueron las únicas que vieron el comercial del próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, comentarios y opiniones son bastante apreciados :)<strong>


	5. Interludio

__Nota del autor: Ha pasado más de un año desde la última publicación y la única razón por la que no continué con esta historia durante todo este tiempo es porque este fic lo comencé el verano pasado, aka cuando tenía meses de vacaciones, tiempo libre y me encontraba desempleada. Empecé mi adultez y la vida real me consumió.

La idea de seguir con esta historia nunca abandonó mi cabeza, es por eso que me decidí a publicar este 'Interludio' para retomarla y también, dejarles un poco en claro que este fic seguiría algo del 'canon' de las vidas de Naya y Heather. Por eso considero que esta nueva entrega es relevante para el curso de la historia y es también una señal de vida por parte mía, jaja.

No sé qué tan seguido subiré los capítulos, todo depende de mi escaso tiempo libre.

__Gracias a todos los que me han escrito comentarios durante este tiempo y espero que aún les interese este fic.

* * *

><p><em>Los Ángeles, California. Dos años después.<em>

Era el último día de grabación antes del hiatus de invierno en la tercera temporada y Naya pasó la mayor parte de la jornada en el estudio grabando un nuevo solo para un capítulo. Podría llamarse un día tranquilo, sobre todo por los planes que tenía para después: ir a casa, tomarse la botella de vino tinto que tenía en su refrigerador viendo alguna película en la tele mientras cenaba comida china que pasaría a comprar camino a casa. Eso, hasta que al llegar a su camioneta sus planes cambiaron.

"¡Naya!"

Los pasos apresurados hacia su dirección y la voz inconfundible de quien la estaba llamando la dejaron congelada en su lugar mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su camioneta. Tomando un respiro bastante profundo, se volteó poniendo su mejor cara tratando de ocultar el dolor que aún permanece.

"Heather" Pronunció al ver que la rubia se acercaba a su lado.

"¿Te vas a casa?" Le preguntó observando cómo la morena jugaba nerviosamente con las llaves de su vehículo entre sus manos.

"Sí, ya terminé por hoy. ¿Y tú?" Dijo arqueando una ceja al ver que Heather estaba con un atuendo diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a verla cuando iba al estudio: un vestido negro ajustado y bastante corto para un día frío, tacones altos y una chaqueta que combinaba con sus zapatos.

"No lo sé" pronunció la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, levantando su celular. "Tenía planes para esta noche pero unos amigos de Taylor lo invitaron a ver un partido, así que…" Naya observó a la rubia mordiéndose el labio. "Debería irme a casa a cambiarme, supongo." Dijo entre medio de una pequeña carcajada tratando de ocultar el hecho que quiso decir algo totalmente diferente.

Naya simplemente asintió y se preguntó desde cuando estar cerca de Heather se volvió algo tan incómodo. Antes de poder encontrar la respuesta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la rubia.

"¿Vas a hacer algo especial esta noche?" Preguntó mientras estiraba su vestido y miraba sus zapatos evitando mirar a la morena a los ojos. Su voz sonó más casual de lo que intentaba parecer.

Antes de responder, Naya miró alrededor del estacionamiento esperando que alguien llegara a ayudarla a sacar la voz. Hacía bastante tiempo que se había obligado a mantener una relación estrictamente profesional con Heather y el tono de su voz era parecido al que hace más de un año escuchaba constantemente. Cuando las cosas entre ellas eran bastante diferentes. "No. Matt tiene una reunión y al parecer cenarán sushi en la oficina de Ryan. Como siempre." dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco porque es conocimiento de todos la obsesión del creador de la serie con el sushi.

Heather asintió y volvió a morderse el labio. A pesar del tiempo distanciadas, Naya conocía perfectamente bien a la rubia y aún podía leerla, por lo que antes de que pudiera decir lo que tenía en mente, la morena actriz decidió llevarse por sus instintos y evitar lo que sabía podría ser un grave error.

"Me voy a casa, supongo." Dijo apuntando su camioneta.

"De acuerdo" Pronunció Heather un tanto decepcionada. "Por supuesto. Fue un largo día" dijo apuntando hacia la Range Rover de la morena.

"Sí." Suspiró, a pesar de que tuvo un día bastante tranquilo.

"Nos, uh… Nos vemos por ahí" Dijo Heather volteándose en dirección a su coche.

"Seguro" susurró sonriendo tristemente mientras abría la puerta de su camioneta.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué otras señales quieres?"<p>

"No son señales, Di. Fuimos mejores amigas por años, es lógico..."

"¡Eso es mierda!"

"Di…" suspiró Naya llevando su mano derecha contra su frente, olvidando los chopsticks de su comida china, desparramando arroz por toda su alfombra y el sofá.

"Su _amistad _de años es una mierda. Nunca tuvieron una amistad."

"Te llamé para que me dijeras que lo que hice estaba bien, no para hacerme sentir que debería haber hecho lo contrario y que debería haber ordenado un menú para dos y compartirlo con ella" dijo desesperada mirando las bolsas de comida china que estaban encima de su mesa.

"En el fondo lo sabes, Nay. Es sólo que tu orgullo no te deja verlo."

"¿_Mi_ orgullo?" rió amargamente tratando de luchar contra su voz que parecía quebrantarse "Eso se llama amor propio, Di. Me cansé de ser siempre su segunda opción, de estar ahí cuando ella lo quiera o cuando su estúpido marido no esté. No soy un puto premio de consuelo."

"No están casados." suspiró Dianna al otro lado del teléfono.

"Pero pronto lo estarán, eso es obvio. ¿Porqué otra razón Taylor se mudó a Los Ángeles con ella?"

"Um, no lo sé… ¿Quizás porque no le demostraste a Heather que debía escogerte a ti en vez de a él? ¿Por qué siempre asumiste que sería él y viviste tu relación con ella como una tragedia griega recordándote día a día que estabas condenada a perderla?"

"Bueno, el tiempo me dio la razón."

"Eres imposible, ¿Lo sabías? No sé cómo Heather aún sigue buscándote."

"Sólo se acercó esta noche porque sus planes se arruinaron." Murmuró.

"Y por eso te arrepientes de no haberla invitado a cenar contigo. Sí, como sea… Adiós, Rivera."

"¡Oye! Nuestra conversación no ha terminado, fui yo quién te llamó" pronunció frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, y soy yo la que mañana tiene que ir a grabar a las 5am al estudio" dijo fingiendo un bostezo "Buenas noches."

"Di…"

"Aún te ama." La confesión de su amiga hizo que su sangre se congelara y que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. La curiosidad por saber más la invadió por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio permitiendo que la rubia continuara al otro lado de la línea. "Aún te ama y aún la amas, Naya. En el fondo sabes que si le das una señal clara, Heather sería capaz de abandonar todo y correr a tus brazos. Pero el miedo que tienes es más grande, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que vuelva a hacer lo mismo de antes. Pero debes entender que el tiempo no influye en los sentimientos. Por más que Taylor ha estado más años que tú en su vida no significa que Heather te ame menos."


End file.
